Amor más allá del tiempo
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Goten se declara a Trunks y es rechazado por este para no perder la amistad. Llevado por el egoísmo, busca un remplazo en Mirai Trunks, quien a su vez también anda en la necesidad de entablar una relación con alguien. ¿Podrá Trunks recuperar a Goten? ¿Mirai se llevará a Goten a su futuro? Mirai x Goten. Trunks x Goten.
1. Capitulo 1

**Amor más allá del tiempo.**

No supo cómo había terminado de esta forma, tal vez ambos lo necesitaban o sólo había sido un vil egoísta. Lo que sea que fuera ya estaba hecho, su pecho subía y bajaba varias veces, intentando regular su respiración. Sus labios aun se encontraban húmedos, sus cabellos caían por encima de sus pectorales, lo tenía que cortar, pero en definitiva era un rasgo característico que lo diferenciaba de su homologo actual, por lo que claramente aquella persona que se encontraba durmiendo encima de su pecho, sabía de forma clara y concisa quien era él.

¿Cómo había iniciado todo? En aquellos años donde volvió al pasado para avisar sobre la amenaza de Black. En aquel momento, su otro yo tenía al menos trece años, y un carácter claramente egoísta. A pesar que logró congeniar en ese momento y construir una hermosa relación, las cosas habían cambiado bastante ahora que Trunks era un adolescente y él ya era un adulto con todas las letras.  
Su relación con Mai se fue enfriando, probablemente con la llegada de nueva población humana a la tierra y la falta de actividades comunes. Un apocalipsis hace que te enamores de las personas incorrectas. Aun así, Mirai, como lo habían nombrado para no confundir con el Trunks actual, seguía siendo tan compañero de ella como el primer momento, dándole consejos, ayudándola y también siendo "el tío" de sus hijos. No por nada, Trunks ya era tío de dos niños que Mai había tenido con un novio, del cual se enamoró al terminar la relación con él.  
Pero Mirai no se sentía solo, él sabía que en el mundo caótico había alguien para él, y llegar a los treinta y siete años no lo hacía diferente.

Entonces, ¿cómo fue que se enamoró de él? Sí, de él, pues su corazón le pertenecía a ese joven hombre de cabello azabache, que no llegaba ni a los diecisiete años y mantenía su ritmo de respiración pausado y tenue. Claro, también fue cuando conoció a su homologo, pues él era su mejor amigo:

Son Goten.

Goten le abrió su corazón desde el primer momento, acompañándolo, apoyándolo y abrazándolo cuando lo necesitaba. Apenas era un niño, pero su corazón era bondadoso y amable, además de entender la situación con una finitud exacta como si fuera un adulto. La última vez que lo vio, fue cuando lo saludaba desde abajo, con una hermosa sonrisa mientras las mangas bajaban hasta la mitad de su brazo, le quedaba demasiado grande la ropa y era de esperar, lucía tan pequeño y frágil. Pero cuando volvió, luego de de recordarlo, ya el pequeño Goten no era tan pequeño, sino que se había convertido en un adolescente algo amargo, de ojos tristes y mirada puntillosa. ¿Dónde estaba el pequeño alegre que había conocido años antes?

–Trunks….. –susurró con la calidez que lo había caracterizado. Fregó sus ojos mientras levantaba su cabeza, que aun se encontraba en el pecho del joven adulto–. Lo…lo siento…..–profundizó.

–No tienes que sentirlo, soy yo el responsable –como siempre, cargando con la culpa de cualquier hecho, Mirai se levantó, sentándose en la cama que se encontraba desarreglada, luego de una noche que quedaría allí.

–¡No! En serio, lo siento –indicó con la mirada triste, aquella mirada que había visto momentos antes de iniciar el acto sexual. Mirai creyó ver en esos ojos la verdad del acto que había ocurrido–. Soy muy egoísta, tú no te mereces eso.

–Sí tú eres egoísta, yo soy mil veces peor –formuló nuevamente, bajando de la cama y buscando una cinta para atar su cabello. La luna alumbró el escultural cuerpo del hombre mientras permanecía parado.

–Me declaré a Trunks –dijo, casi con desdén. Mirai giró su cabeza para volver a ver esos ojos vacíos y carentes de sentimiento–. Él me rechazó, como era de suponer, ¿cómo pude tener esperanzas?

–No digas eso….

–¡Es verdad! –bufó y se sentó, aun le dolía bastante el cuerpo, pero no le importó–. Él me dijo que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, no pude seguir escuchándolo porque salí huyendo de allí, él me siguió un par de kilómetros, pero luego bajé a tierra e hice desaparecer mi ki para que no pueda encontrarme.

–Lo sé, yo estaba tratando de buscar a Trunks y te detecté salir huyendo de su lado, me pareció raro cuando ya no te sentí –se da la vuelta para mirarlo, Goten se sonroja al ver el tamaño que tenía el miembro de Mirai y cubrió su boca–. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

–Fui a una cantina, me agarre con unos ebrios de allí que me gritaron maricón, estaba tan enojado que usé una parque de mi fuerza, lo suficiente para romperle la cara a ese sujeto. De repente vinieron todos contra mi y no me quedó de otra que encender mi ki.

–Sí, por eso logré detectarte, gracias a dios estaba cerca del lugar –Mirai se sienta en la cama–. Te vi golpeando a esa gente y te intenté detener, pero estabas realmente enojado.

–Creí que eras Trunks –se muerde el labio–. Prácticamente me lancé a ti como un idiota, creyendo que Trunks se había arrepentido. Cuando me di cuenta que eras tú, ya estaba demasiado avanzado como para acabar allí.

–Lo siento, no debí….

–¡No! Mirai, no te eches la culpa de todo, demasiados problemas tienes que cargar como para también cargar este. La culpa que tuvimos sexo fue mia y lo peor, es que…–suspiró–. Siento que te usé de una manera descarada para estar con Trunks…..

–Goten….

–¡Lo lamento, lo lamento! –mira para otro lado, intentando evitar cruzar miradas pero el mayor le toma del brazo y lo da vuelta hacia él.

–Goten, aquí hay un pequeño mal entendido –sonrió el muchacho–. Yo soy Trunks.

–….s-si…bueno….

–No soy el Trunks que conoces pero no dejo de ser el Trunks que amas, lo que hiciste es lo que piensas y sientes con respecto a mí mismo, bueno, tal vez Trunks no soy yo exactamente, porque estoy más viejo que él, tal vez porque viví cosas peores, no soy el Trunks que se crió contigo, pero sigo siendo el Trunks que amas…–le toma la mano y la besa suavemente–. Lo que hicimos aquí no está mal….sólo, probablemente, pensaste en ese Trunks que conociste, pero no lo engañaste con nadie, no soy un gemelo de aquel hombre que amas, soy el hombre que amas.

–…es confuso –susurró Goten, un poco mareado. Mirai se le acerca y lo besa–. Hueles como él.

–Porque soy él…..

–No sé…tú no tienes los recuerdos de nuestra juventud, tú no piensas como él, no me miras como un fenómeno, tú aceptaste esto a pesar que no eras tú al que pensé…..–se separa lentamente y toma su cabeza–. Eres tan bueno….

–Está bien Goten, está bien –le acarició la cabeza–. No te esfuerces tanto, lo siento, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea, pídemelo.

–…hm…no sé qué decir –suspiró–. Él no me ama, él quiere ser mi amigo, él quiere estar con una mujer…..

–Lo sé.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó confundido.

–Soy él Goten, creo que no entendiste esa parte –rio con dulzura, Goten sonrió también y se dio un respiro para reírse de su ingenuidad–. Me gusta que te rías….

–Ay Mirai…..como me gustaría que fueras Trunks…..–cuando supo lo que dijo se golpeó suavemente con la palma en la frente–. Lo siento.

–No, está bien, cuesta acostumbrarse….–se coloca un poco encima de él, haciendo recostar a Goten–. Debo decir que yo también estoy en falta contigo.

–¿Hm? ¿Por qué? –susurró bajito, recibiendo las caricias de los labios de Mirai.

–Porque también soy egoísta –comentó suavemente, relamiendo los labios de Goten, sintiendo ese placer que lo hizo vivir momentos antes.

–¿Hm….? –Goten cerró los ojos y abrió sus piernas instantáneamente.

–Yo quería tener sexo contigo…..–acarició suavemente los cabellos oscuros, mientras sonreía muy cerca y colocó todo su escultural cuerpo encima del hijo de Goku–. Lo deseaba hace bastante tiempo, y cuando te vi en aquel bar de mala muerte, completamente vulnerable, no pude conmigo mismo, tenía que estar a tu lado…..

–Mi….Mirai –Goten abre sus ojos lentamente–. Duele lo que me dices.

–Más duele estar solo como estoy yo, Goten. Sin nada ni nadie a quien recurrir, con la mirada perdida en el firmamento pensando ¿por qué dios me castiga de esta forma? –susurró, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Goten mientras frotaba su cuerpo con el ajeno–. Creí que estaba destinado a morir en soledad, pero, cuando volví para ver a mi madre y te vi allí, en la computadora junto a Trunks, jugando a esos juegos de carta tan raros…..–volvió a sonreír–. Me di cuenta que hice bien en volver.

–Somos de dos dimensiones diferentes, Mirai –comentó en voz baja, intentando persuadirlo, pero era imposible, las caricias eran cada vez más fuertes y profundas, además, que sentía el fuerte y duro miembro del mayor acariciándolo.

–Sí, lo sé….y me vuelve loco no poder ser parte de tu mundo –susurró, usó sus manos para flexionar las rodillas de Goten y dejar la entrada de este expuesta–. Qui…quiero que vengas conmigo al futuro…..

Las palabras de Mirai Trunks no fueron respondidas, dado que el miembro ingresó bruscamente en el interior, logrando que los sentidos se perdieran en cada embestida. El sexo empezó más fuerte que nunca, logrando por primera vez alcanzar el super saiyajin 2 en ambos amantes. La cama nuevamente crujía por los golpes, más dolorosos que una pelea. Pues el sexo entre saiyajines era así, duro, fuerte, completamente embriagador.  
Goten no pudo siquiera pensar en la propuesta de Mirai, pues su cuerpo pedía que el placer continuase. Apenas y había quedado en el olvido su primera vez, perdida horas antes. Ahora el miembro entraba y salía con una furia abismal, logrando que el aura dorada se mezclara.

No muy lejos de allí, Trunks, el del presente, sentía la presencia de Goten y su homologo del futuro, no podía comprender porque el ki vibraba junto y de forma armoniosa. Creyó que probablemente estaban luchando, pero algo le decía, que esto no era una simple pelea entre dos viejos conocidos. Era algo más.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Probablemente Goten no sabía qué era lo que significaban las palabras de Mirai hasta que pudo reflexionar sobre los hechos al otro día. Pensando bien sobre lo que llevó a Mirai declararse en ese momento, y sus sentimientos mezclados entre Trunks de su línea temporal y el Trunks del futuro al cual sólo había visto una vez, lo confundían cada día más.  
Luego de haber despertado del torbellino de lujuria que había quedado en la cama, Goten se colocó sus ropas y salió volando hacia las montañas Paoz, donde aún vivía con su familia. Su padre desde muy temprano a la mañana estaba entrenando, mientras su madre preparaba la abundante comida que almorzarían al medio día, no por nada, se pasaba todo el día preparando deliciosos platillos que se comerían en tan sólo unos minutos, luego le esperaba las casi dos horas limpiando trastos.  
Cuando llegó a la vivienda, caminó hacia la sala donde estaba de visita su hermano Gohan, junto a Pan, que no tenía más de tres años. La niña estaba muy entretenida con un juguete que pertenecía a Goten y no dejaba de mirarlo y moverlo de un lado al otro, ya ni sabía el pequeño Son porque lo había conservado, pero ahora que ve a su sobrina feliz con ello, se dio cuenta que fue una buena idea.

–¡Goten! –Gohan se levanta del sillón con una adorable sonrisa, la cual se esfumó al ver la consternada mirada de su hermano pequeño–. ¿Sucedió algo?

–¿Eh? –el joven recién en esos momentos se dio cuenta que aun mantenía una mirada pensante y bastante angustiada, por lo que intentó fingir una sonrisa–. No pasa nada.

–Goten…..–susurró acercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo–. No finjas, hermano, no tienes que fingir conmigo. Soy Gohan, tu hermano mayor, sé cuando estás mal.

–Lo siento Gohan, no quiero preocuparte –Goten recibe el abrazo de su hermano con un intento de sonrisa acomodado en sus labios, pero Gohan se da cuenta que no debe preguntar.

–Vine a verte, y también a mamá, sé que es difícil ver a papá, dado que se la pasa entrenando –le acarició los cabellos–. Me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello, Goten, ya te estabas pareciendo a papá.

–El señor Vegeta casi me confunde hace unos meses, y fue bastante incomodo –murmuró sonrojado–. Casi me manda a volar de una patada, pero se detuvo porque Trunks se lo impidió.

–Oh, sí, Trunks…..–sonrió–. Supe también que Mirai se encuentra en la casa de Bulma, ¿lo has visto?

–Hmmmm…..–Goten iba a decir "y vaya que lo he visto", pero prefirió callar, a pesar que su hermano conocía perfectamente su condición sexual, aun le era sumamente avergonzante comentarla tan abiertamente–. Sí, sí lo vi, él estaba ayudando a la tía Bulma a construir una máquina nueva.

–Me pregunto ¿por qué habrá venido? –susurró, Goten no quiso decir nada, solamente levantó los hombros–. Bueno, pasaré un rato después de llevar a Pan al jardín de niños.

–¿Hm? Si quieres puedo alcanzarla yo, me encanta estar con Pan….–esta vez el chico sonrió con ganas, cosa que entusiasmo a Gohan.

–¡Claro, claro! ¡Pan! –La niña deja un tiempo el juego y mira a su padre–. Hoy el tío Goten te llevará al jardín.

–¡TIO GOTEN! Sí, sí quiero –la pequeña dejo el juego para ir a abrazar a su tío–. Tío Goten nunca me lleva a ningún lado, quiero estar más con mi tío.

–Yo también, lo siento Pan, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer….lo lamento, te compensaré ¡no te preocupes! –Goten alza a su pequeña sobrina y comienza a jugar con ella. Gohan se queda un tanto pensante–. ¿Sucede algo, hermano?

–Hmm….nada, ehm Pan, ve ayudar a la abuela con la comida…..–la niña pestañea unos segundos y luego baja de los brazos de su tío para ir con su abuelita–. Goten.

–¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Lo sé, no es normal que le pidas a Pan que se vaya –cruza los brazos y baja el rostro.

–Estaba pensando que probablemente estás así porque te le declaraste a Trunks y él te rechazó.

–¿No puedo ocultarte nada, eh? –hizo una mueca.

–No tienes que ocultármelo. Goten, sé que eres gay o al menos sientes una inmensa atracción hacia Trunks…..y ya te he dicho que no me importa a quien ames, yo te seguiré queriendo y apoyando como lo he hecho siempre…pero no me gusta verte así –le acaricia la espalda suavemente–. No tienes que lidear con esto tú solo.

–Gohan….está bien, ya no soy un niño –susurro bastante cohibido.

–Pero seguirás siendo mi niño, y el de mamá, y el de papá –lo abraza fuertemente–. ¿Quieres que hable con Trunks?

–¡No! No….–se separa–. No Gohan, ya está, creo que tendré que superarlo en algún momento.

–Pero Goten, si estás así de triste por un Trunks, imagínate que ahora Mirai se queda un tiempo aquí, tendrás dos Trunks para recordar lo que te ocurrió.

–No te preocupes por mí, Gohan, podré superarlo. Recuerda que soy Goten, el hijo de Goku y hermano tuyo….puedo superarme a mí mismo, no soy frágil como un cristal…..

–Eso lo sé, pero como te digo, para mi seguirás siendo el pequeño Goten, por más que crezcas y tengas 10 hijos, y 20 nietos…es difícil para mí despegarme de esa mirada –le acaricia el cabello–. Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí para decirme lo que te pasaba y para abrirte completamente.

–Sabía que no me ibas a rechazar…..y eso me dio impulso para decirle a mamá y a papá sobre mi sexualidad…..–suspiró bastante cansado–. Creo que me iré a dormir un rato.

–¿Hm? Pero son las 10 de la mañana, Goten.

–Lo sé, pero anoche no dormí casi nada…–le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se retira, dejando a Gohan pensante. Ahora que lo recordaba, sintió vibrar el ki de Mirai junto al de Goten, ¿habrán estado luchando y por eso ambos no habían descansado?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¡Ya deja de caminar de un lado al otro! –Vegeta observó como su hijo iba y venía de un lado al otro, bastante angustiado–. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

–Nada, estoy pensando –bufó molesto, Trunks había heredado el mismo carácter evasivo que Vegeta tenía.

–¡A mí no me vengas con mariconadas! Seguramente te peleaste con el hijo pequeño de Kakaroto, y por eso estás de esa manera. ¡Sólo ve y discúlpate! –Vegeta dio en el clavo, pero solo acertó con la persona, realmente no estaba "peleado" con Goten ¿o sí?

–¡No es eso!

–Claro que lo es, sólo te pones así cuando rompes una relación o cuando el hijo de Kakaroto no viene por aquí, y dado que últimamente andas de libertino por la vida, supongo que tiene que ver con ese criajo –Vegeta cruza los brazos y las piernas, mirando a su hijo intensamente–. ¡AAAH! ¡Ve a pedirle disculpas y deja de moverte!

–Disculpa que te estoy "mareando" padre, pero en primera ¿qué haces en mi cuarto? –preguntó Trunks frunciendo el ceño.

–Vengo a pasar una hora contigo como buen padre….–Trunks arquea la ceja–. ¡Tu madre me obligo! ¿Está bien?

–Ya me parecía que no podía salir de tu bondadoso corazón –bufó y se sentó en la cama–. De acuerdo, ya que quieres jugarla a ser de padre, dame un consejo.

–¿Sobre qué tema?

–Sobre sexo….–dijo en burla, viendo como la cara de Vegeta se trasformaba–. ¡Es un chiste! Es sobre Goten.

–Ah, el pequeño mini Kakaroto.

–Ya no se parece a él, desde que lo atacaste por detrás se cortó el cabello…..–Vegeta se sonroja, había quedado muy mal esa frase–. Creo que lo traumaste más de la cuenta y tomó unas tijeras, se lo cortó el mismo.

–Bueno, bueno, un simple golpe y ya anda llorando como niña….–se levanta de la silla y suspira, caminando hacia Trunks–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

–Goten es gay.

–¿Hm? –Vegeta no parece sorprendido, pero si abre los ojos.

–Se me declaró el otro día, me dijo que yo le gustaba y quería saber si yo sentía algo por él….

–¿Qué le dijiste?

–Le dije que lo quería mucho, pero que yo no sentía lo mismo por él…que tal vez estaba confundido por las hormonas adolescentes, además que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que…. ¡AAAY! –Vegeta le había dado un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo–. ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA HACES ESTO?

–Lo siento, pensé que necesitabas un buen golpe.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido. Vegeta sonríe de costado.

–No sé, dime tú…..el hijo de Kakaroto y tú han estado más unidos que Freezer y la cola de cell en el inframundo –ironizo con estos últimos con una sonrisa–. No me sorprendería que acabaran juntos en algún momento, el inútil de Kakaroto me contó que su hijo bateaba para el otro lado, bueno, él no lo llamó de esa forma.

–¿Tú sabías que Goten era gay?

–Desde que tenía 14 años lo sabemos, al menos tu madre, yo, el bueno para nada de Kakaroto, la mujer de este y el hermano…–cruza los brazos–. Parece que el niño se declaró abiertamente gay en esa época y Kakaroto se le escapó mientras luchábamos.

–¿Qué tipo de conversación tienen mientras luchan para saber que Goten es gay?

–¡No estábamos en medio de la lucha! Sino en un break. Él me contó que tenía que cosechar rábanos, le pregunté por qué su hijo no lo ayudaba y bueno me habló del niño ese….cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba diciendo que el chico le gustaba más el plátano que el durazno.

–Tu forma de decirlo no es agradable –susurró arqueando la ceja y haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

–¡En fin! Seguramente está llorando como niña, así que ve a la montaña Paoz y discúlpate.

–¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué?

–¡Por haberlo rechazado tan vilmente! Te conozco, eres del tipo que no le importa nada más que tú.

–¡Mira quién habla!

–¡SE TERMINO LA HORA DE PADRE, ADIOS! –Vegeta se levanta dispuesto a irse.

–Gracias, has sido de mucha ayuda –ironizó, pero el hombre salió de allí sin decir nada.

En otra parte de corporación capsula, Bulma trabajaba en un nuevo invento. Mirai había llegado a eso de las 10 de la mañana a su casa y se colocó una musculosa, pantalones holgados y comenzó a atornillar, golpear y limpiar la máquina que con ayuda de su madre construían. Se colocó las gafas para soldar y comenzó a adherir las tapas de hierro. Bulma sonrió al notar el buen ánimo que tenía Mirai al contrario de cómo había llegado.

–Me alegra que estés feliz.

–¿Hm? –Mirai se da la vuelta–. ¿De qué hablas?

–Cuando llegaste hace unos días se te veía triste. No tienes que poner esa cara, soy tu madre, te conozco –Mirai se sonroja levemente–. Me gustaría que Trunks fuera como tú, nunca viene a trabajar conmigo, sólo a pedirme dinero.

–Ya vas a ver que le picará el bichito de la construcción, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

–Aunque son el mismo, parecen tan diferentes, creo que crie mal a Trunks –suspiró–. Siempre fue engreído, pero ahora lo es mil veces más, no parece tener sentimientos.

–Hmmm….–Mirai trabajaba y al mismo tiempo escuchaba a su madre.

–Además, ahora que sabe que Goten es gay, no sé como cambiará su relación –Mirai al escuchar esto se golpeó el dedo.

–¡AAAH!

–¿Estás bien, Trunks?

–S-si, si, lo siento, es que….bueno, me distraje, no es nada….–se giró–. ¿Dijiste que Trunks sabe que Goten es gay?

–Ah, cierto, tú no lo sabes porque vienes del futuro, pero sí, hace tiempo Goten se declaró abiertamente gay, aunque aun le cuesta expresarse como tal. El otro día mientras estaba jugando con Bra, los escuché hablar sobre eso…parece que se le declaró a Trunks y este lo rechazó –suspiró–. Qué pena, hacen una linda pareja.

–Hmmm….sí….–volvió a mirar la máquina.

–¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? –Mirai estaba aterrado, su mamá era experta en hacer preguntas incómodas, pero gracias a dios fueron interrumpidos.

–¡MAMÁ! –El otro Trunks ingresó al salón–. Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí, Trunks.

–Hm, sí, estoy aquí –sonrió Mirai mientras veía a su homologo más joven.

–Mamá, necesito dinero, quiero comprarle algo a Goten para disculparme…..–Mirai se sorprendió ante esto.

–¡Oh, qué bien! Me alegra mucho que te disculpes….–busca entre sus ropas–. Espera, tengo que buscar la billetera, ya vengo –Bulma abandona el salón.

–¿Así que le pedirás disculpas a Goten? –preguntó Mirai frunciendo el ceño.

–Sí, creo que fui muy duro con él, la verdad, me aterraba que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, pero hablando con mi padre recién me di cuenta que, tal vez, si me esfuerzo, pueda llegar a amarlo o a quererlo, no quiero perderlo y ese sentimiento es tan fuerte que….

–Hmmm….ya veo –susurró y se dio la vuelta, aparentando no escucharlo.

–Oye, ¿qué te pasa? –Trunks cruzó los brazos.

–Nada….

–Hm, ¿piensas que soy estúpido? –Caminó hacia Mirai–. ¿Qué hiciste ayer con Goten? ¡Dime!

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –giró un poco.

–Vi como reaccionaste recién cuando dije que me iba a disculpar con Goten y realicé un pequeño experimento dándote la posibilidad de que me imagines a mí con Goten solamente para estudiar tu reacción. Es verdad que Goten me interesa mucho y no quiero perderlo por nada del mundo, pero también quiero saber ¿qué pasó contigo y él ayer a la noche? Sentí sus kis sincronizados y armoniosos, eso significa que ustedes estaban juntos pero no sé qué hacían, ¡dime!

–No tengo por qué decírtelo –Trunks lo toma del brazo a Mirai y lo da vuelta.

–Tú quieres quedarte con Goten porque yo lo rechacé, ¿verdad? Lo veo en tu cara de pervertido.

–Te informo que es tu misma cara.

–¡Pero en ti queda como pervertido! –gruñó–. Te aviso que tú no eres de esta línea temporal, que debes volver a la tuya y hacer lo que se te plazca allí, pero el Trunks de esta línea soy yo….

–¡Ja! ¿Y qué harás sino dejo a Goten? –Trunks frunció el ceño y tiró un puñetazo, pero Mirai lo detuvo y le dio uno en el estómago, haciéndolo caer–. Eres débil y patético Trunks, tú no has sabido aprovechar tu oportunidad con él y lo rechazaste, ahora yo tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz después de cuarenta años y me lo impides. Tiene razón mamá, eres muy egoísta….

Mirai decide retirarse mientras Trunks se retuerce del dolor y con ira golpea el suelo. Esto no quedaría así.

 **Continuará.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Goten voló junto a su sobrina hacia la capital del oeste. Allí la dejó en el jardín "Osito mimoso", que quedaba a solo unos pocos metros de la corporación capsula. El joven saiyan no pensó que fuera tan conveniente haber llevado a su sobrina y luego de despedirse, caminó hacia la enorme casona en forma medio esférica. Estaba algo nervioso, no había duda, y se mordía contantemente los labios, tenía mucho miedo de cruzarse con Trunks, su amigo de la infancia, sobre todo luego del pequeño problema que habían tenido. Suspiró, era el hijo de Goku, no podía hacerla de niñita ni temer a alguien que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Caminó hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió completamente. Observó por todos lados y no encontró a nadie.

–¿Hay alguien aquí? –preguntó elevando la voz, pero nadie respondió. Caminó hacia la siguiente puerta, la cual se abrió–. ¿Señora Bulma? ¿Señor Vegeta? –cuestionó nuevamente, pero nada–. Qué extraño, ellos nunca dejan la casa sola, siempre hay vigilancia.

Siguió caminando hasta entrar a la casa de los Brief, miró la cocina completamente vacía, las escaleras que iban directo al cuarto de Trunks: ¿cuántas veces había subido por esas escaleras? Infinidades. Sonrió al recordar esos pequeños momentos.

–¡Vaya! Es el pequeño hijo de Kakaroto –esa voz era inolvidable, y casi le entraba pánico cuando la escuchaba, pero sin duda era parte de su familia desde hace tiempo. Goten se dio la vuelta y observó a Vegeta, el cual era ligeramente más alto que él–. ¿A qué viniste?

–A ver a Trunks.

–¿Cuál de los dos? –preguntó cruzando los brazos, esto intimidó más al joven.

–Mirai.

–Ah, está en el taller trabajando con Bulma en un invento –bufó y se dio la vuelta.

–¡Gracias señor Vegeta! Inmediatamente iré a verlo –comentó el muchacho, pero antes que pudiera caminar hacia la siguiente habitación, la voz de Vegeta lo alertó.

–Yo….quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace unos meses –Goten se dio la vuelta sorprendido–. Yo no pensé que eras tú y bueno…–suspiró–. Sabes que para mi orgullo esto es difícil ¡así que tómalas o déjalas!

–No se preocupe señor Vegeta, está bien, lo llegué a entender –sonrió de costado, estaba algo confundido de hablar de esto con Vegeta–. Había quedado que fue una pelea y que me confundió con mi padre y así se quedará…..aunque yo no sabía eso de los saiyajines.

–Bueno –se da la vuelta–. En el planeta Vegeta, la mayor parte de sus habitantes eran hombres, por lo tanto, la especie tuvo que mutar de alguna manera, en nuestro caso fue genéticamente. Los Tsufuru construyeron máquinas para modificar nuestro ADN y solamente los saiyan de ki inferior resultaban ser pro-pasivos, mientras que aquellos con ki elevado eran pro-activos. Es normal en la raza saiyajin sentirse atraído por ambos sexos para preservar la especie.

–Es curioso, solamente quedan 2 saiyan vivos, mucho la especie no se preservó –sonrió con gracia.

–Gracias por recordármelo, mocoso –gruñó Vegeta–. Bueno ya es suficiente plática, ahora ve con Mirai ah, y recuerda lo que te dije del saiyan pro-pasivo, Goten…..

–¿Hm? –le mira sorprendido–. ¿A qué se refiere?

–A pesar que tu padre es un saiyan pro-activo, tú eres el más débil de todos los saiyan de aquí.

–Gracias por recordármelo, señor Vegeta –frunció el ceño.

–¡Te estoy hablando enserio, mocoso! Cuídate en tus relaciones con la especie de humanos depravados o, peor aún, cuídate de Trunks.

–¿Cuál de los dos Trunks?

–¡Con cualquiera que te acuestes! Sabes que son lo mismo –dijo con un poco de coraje–. No importa cuál te la ponga primero, el ADN que tendría un chiquillo de Trunks contigo, seguiría siendo hijo de ambos.

–No sé a qué se refiere.

–¡Ay, pero si eres tan descerebrado! Escucha –cruzó los brazos y se acercó–. Si tú estás con Mirai, y tienes un hijo de este, el ADN de ese chico también será del Trunks de esta línea temporal, por lo cual ese bebé es genéticamente hijo tuyo, de Mirai y de Trunks….no lo olvides –dijo–. Además, recuerda que Mirai no es de esta época….un hijo de ambos también podría ocasionar grandes desastres.

–Sí, lo sé señor Vegeta.

–Ahora vete, ver tu cara me enferma…..–Vegeta continuó con lo que hacía mientras Goten desaparece por los pasillos.

Estaba en la casa de Bulma, por lo cual, no era difícil encontrarse con Trunks. Mientras corría por los pasillos no pudo detenerse cuando vio una sombra con un paquete en la mano. Goten intentó frenar, pero fue demasiado tarde, ambos chocaron contra una pared y terminaron en el suelo. El joven hijo de Goku no paró ni un instante de disculparse, mientras el otro, había alzado el paquete para que no se estropease.

–No, no, está bien Goten –la voz armoniosa de Trunks lo cohibió–. Yo no te vi, también es mi culpa.

–¡TRUNKS! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, a lo que el muchacho comenzó a reírse.

–Vivo aquí, Goten….

–Oh, cierto, lo lamento –el joven Son se levanta y ayuda a su compañero a hacerlo–. Espero que no se haya dañado tu caja.

–No te preocupes, oye….Goten, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

–Estoy algo ocupado, tengo que ir a ver a Mirai –Trunks frunció el ceño–. Pero luego puedo quedarme contigo un rato.

–No te preocupes, no te retendré tanto tiempo, además quiero darte algo que te va a gustar –Trunks le da dos palmadas a la caja color blanca con rosa. Goten pestañó varias veces.

–¿Qué será?

–¿Te quedas? –el pelinegro miró el pasillo y luego a Trunks moviendo la caja. Pasillo, caja, pasillo, caja. Suspiró.

–De acuerdo, pero no me entretengas mucho tiempo, te conozco.

–¡Vamos! –Trunks tomó esto como una victoria personal contra Mirai.

Caminaron hacia la habitación de Trunks y este cerró la puerta cuando su amigo ingresó. Mientras el joven Brief se sentaba en la silla de la computadora, Goten decidió permanecer sentado en la cama, mirando a su compañero. ¡Vaya! Recién ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba Trunks, con esa mirada de superior a todos, esa sonrisa arrogante, esos ojos sensuales, ese cuerpo trabajado y joven. Ambos eran completamente diferentes, dado que Mirai era amable mientras Trunks es rudo. Suspiró. ¿Se puede uno enamorar de dos personas al mismo tiempo? Lo más probable es que no, pero cuánto esta persona son la misma persona ¿qué ocurriría? No estaba siendo infiel a sus sentimientos, dado que ambos eran Trunks y ambos le calentaban los sentidos.

–Quiero pedirte disculpas por ser un patán contigo, Goten –suspiró, ¿Qué era hoy? El día de pedir disculpas–. Realmente no supe valorar tus sentimientos…..y yo quería que me perdonaras.

–Trunks…..–susurró–. Aaaah, esto es raro….

–Mira, te compré una tarta de fresa, de esas que te gustan, la conseguí en esa panadería donde íbamos de pequeños –abre la caja para mostrar dicho pastel, a Goten se le abre los ojos de una forma exorbitante–. Siempre te gustaron las cosas dulces.

–¡TRUNKS! Gracias…..–toma la caja y mira el pastel–. Realmente esto es lo más bonito que has hecho por mí.

–Ahora me siento un imbécil por eso jajajaja –Trunks se levanta de la silla y se coloca a su lado–. ¿Me perdonas?

–Hmm clasho quesh shi –dice con la boca llena, dado que estaba probando dicho pastel.

–Agh, Goten, ¡te dije que no hables con la boca llena! Es de mala educación…..–cruzó los brazos.

–Hmmm…–traga el pastel–. Lo siento, Trunks…..

–Hmm, no….aun te quedó algo de crema…..–el joven de la familia Brief se acerca a su amigo, lamiendo con suavidad la comisura de los labios de Goten que aún tenía rastros de crema. El pelinegro se sonrojó, acalorado y algo avergonzado–. Hmm, sabe muy bien.

–Tru…Trunks…..–murmuró, el chico ya estaba demasiado cerca de él, y en cada movimiento de sus labios, estos rozaban.

–Goten…..–susurró bajito, tomó el rostro del saiyan y le besó intensamente.

El beso no duró mucho, dado que el propio Goten que se encontraba embelesado por la acción, reaccionó y empujó a su amigo. Estaba realmente confundido, rojo, nervioso, con las manos sudorosas y con una mirada desconcertada. ¿Cómo había cambiado las cosas de la noche a la mañana? ¿Trunks lo quería o estaba jugando con él?

–Trunks…..ayer me dejaste claro que no querías nada conmigo ¡Y hoy me besas! Disculpa, pero no comprendo….

–¿Qué cosa no comprendes? Sólo intento ser amable.

–¿BESANDOME? –Goten se levanta–. Me das mi pastel favorito, me traes aquí y me besas cuando ayer me decías que sólo querías ser mi amigo. ¡Algo tuvo que pasar!

–Nada pasó, hablé con mi padre y bueno, me hizo…..–Trunks se levanta y ve el ceño fruncido de Goten–. ¿De qué te enojas? ¡Tú estabas ahí revolcándote con Mirai!

–¡AAAH! Eso es a lo que quería llegar, ¿es Mirai el problema?

–¿Piensas que no lo sentí? ¿Piensas que soy imbécil? Me dices que me amas y luego me remplazas por una copia vieja mía, ¡eso no es ético!

–¿Qué sabes tú de lo ético? Cuando eres un completo IMBÉCIL…..–Goten da dos pasos hacia atrás, y deja a Trunks sorprendido–. Sí, estuve con Mirai, él me necesitaba y yo a él, pero estoy completamente seguro que no es un remplazo tuyo.

–¡No me hagas reír! ¿Qué pensarías si yo me declarara contigo, tú me rechazas y voy corriendo a follar con un Goten del futuro? ¿Estarías feliz?

–¡Goten del futuro no existe! –gruñó Goten, Trunks cruza los brazos igual que su padre–. No fui corriendo con él, me encontró y pasaron cosas.

–Cosas como meter su pene en tu culo –El joven saiyan se acercó sólo para darle un golpe en la cara a su amigo hasta mandarlo a volar, chocando con la pared, casi dejando un pequeño hueco.

–Trunks, eres un estúpido….

–¡AGH! ¡Tú eres el estúpido Goten! –el hijo de Bulma se levantó, sacudiendo un poco su ropa–. Golpeas como niña.

–¡Vete a la mierda, Trunks! –gritó y tiró el pastel al suelo–. Y puedes meterte este pastel donde te quepa, sigues siendo un patán.

Y sin decir nada más, Goten se fue. Trunks se dejó caer y golpeó nuevamente el suelo. La había cagado, ahora si Goten jamás volvería a hablarle. Pero, sintió tantos celos al saber que Mirai se estaba quedando con alguien que él pensaba suyo. Suyo…..sonaba tan egoísta. Pero no quería perder a Goten por nada del mundo, así deba deshacerse de Mirai para siempre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **En un futuro no muy lejano.**

Las dimensiones se habían dividido tanto, que existían más de una realidad alterna. La de Mirai Trunks era una, pero en ese preciso momento, cerca de corporación capsula, un chico vestido con las mismas ropas que solía utilizar el homólogo futurista del Trunks actual, se encontraba actualizando la máquina del tiempo. La observó y se abrazó a ella como si recordara a alguien. La espada de Trunks se encontraba envainada en su espalda, la chaqueta de Jean con el logo de corporación capsula, las botas amarillas, el pantalón grisáceo y la musculosa negra. Detrás de él, las llamas del mismísimo infierno emergían. No había nadie en la tierra, nada a lo que llorar, solamente él.

Abrió la capsula de la máquina del tiempo y se subió mientras observaba a aquel enemigo que destruyó todo.

–¡Destruiré el planeta entero! –gruñó el adversario mientras el muchacho cerraba la capsula–. Contigo en él.

–¡NO PODRÁS ACABAR CONMIGO! –gritó el joven y marcó el tiempo exacto. El joven de al menos diez años le miraba con los ojos completamente desorbitados.

–Jajajajajaja te arrepentirás, maldito saiyajin –gruñó y elevó su poder al máximo.

La máquina del tiempo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente y unos pocos segundos después de su completa desaparición, el planeta tierra explotó con todo lo poco que había quedado en él. El muchacho pudo verlo ante sus ojos, ahora no tenía donde volver, solo quedaba la nada misma, esa realidad había sido destruida por ese niño y con ello, los sueños de poder restaurarlo todo. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás recordando la muerte de cada uno de sus amigos, pero sobre todo del hombre al que más había amado.

–Trunks…..iré por ti….–susurró el muchacho y cerró los ojos.

No sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar, pero Goten solo esperaba encontrarse con aquel hombre que había dado su vida por él, para protegerlo, ese hombre que le había entregado sus prendas para que lo recuerde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Casa de Chichi.**

–¿Hm? ¿Qué sentiste la energía de Goten y Mirai? –preguntó Goku pestañando ligeramente–. ¡VAYA! No sabía que Mirai estaba aquí.

–Sí papá, mientras tú entrenabas con Wiss y Bills, él vino de visita…..aunque me sorprende que siga viajando en el tiempo sabiendo que es ilegal –cruzó los brazos–. Sabe que perjudica al tiempo presente.

–Pero tal vez hay un nuevo enemigo –Goku se levanta de la mesa muy emocionado, pero Gohan niega.

–No papá….dudo que haya problemas, sino, inmediatamente hubiera recurrido a ti, él sabe que estas vivo –Gohan cruzó los brazos.

–Aun así, Gohan –esta vez fue Videl la que interrumpió–. Es raro que Mirai venga a la realidad nuestra sin un propósito.

–Hay que hablar con él, no puede cambiar el tiempo, porque si no, algo terrible puede pasar…..–bufó–. Y si viene un nuevo enemigo aquí, no sé qué haríamos. Solamente papá y el señor Vegeta han entrenado. ¿Pero si el esfuerzo de ambos no es suficiente?

–¡Por eso estoy entrenando más duro, hijo! –comentó Goku emocionado–. Para luchar con personas más fuertes.

–Sí papá, pero ¿qué pasará el día que tú no estés? No podremos defender la tierra….

–Siempre habrá alguien, hijo, solo hay que esperar –comentó con una hermosa sonrisa–. ¿Hm? ¿Y Goten?

–Ya te dije Goku –habló Chichi mientras golpeaba con el cucharon de sopa la mesa–. Se fue a ver a Trunks y vendrá a la noche.

–Oh, yo quería hablar con él…..

–¿De qué tema? –preguntó Gohan.

–Pues de si había ido entrenar con Mirai, jajajaja sería divertido que entrenáramos todos juntos.

–Estoy sospechando que Goten no entrenó con Mirai –cruzó los brazos.

–¿Entonces qué crees que hacían sus ki en armonía? –preguntó Videl. Gohan mira a su mujer intentando decirle algo con la mirada–. ¿Tú crees?

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?

–Nada papá, ehm ¿no tienes hambre? –intentó desviar el tema.

–¡AAAH SIIIII! ¡CHICHI, TRAEME DOS RACIONES MÁS DE ARROZ! –gritó el hombre, muy emocionado. Chichi le arrojó el cucharon por la cabeza–. ¡Aay! ¿Por qué fue esta vez?

–¡DEBES PONERTE A TRABAJAR! Ya los cultivos están casi secos porque te fuiste con Bills y Wiss, así que debes ponerte al día con ello.

–Pero Chichi.

–¡PERO CHICHI NADA! –grita colocando sus manos en la cadera–. Te serviré la comida y te irás directo a trabajar, ¿oíste?

–S-si Chichi –susurró aturdido Goku. Gohan y Videl rieron en voz baja, aunque Gohan seguía preocupado por Goten.

 **Continuará.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Al final Goten no había podido ver a la cara a Mirai, aun se encontraba llorando en el patio trasero de corporación capsula. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era volver a su casa y descansar nuevamente, porque su plática con Trunks lo había dejado física y mentalmente angustiado. Tomó sus cosas que había dejado en el suelo, sea llaves de la casa y algo de dinero, para luego salir de allí volando lo más rápido que podía con la trasformación de super saiyajin. Trunks lo detectó y salió fuera para ver la estela dorada que había dejado. Le había dolido el golpe de Goten, pero no físicamente, sino emocional. Un terrible dolor en el pecho y el alma. Bajó del balcón hacia el patio trasero y observó allí donde anteriormente estaba sentado su amigo de la niñez. Suspiró y tomó un poco de pasto para arrancarlo, aun tenía el aroma del colérico perfume de Goten.  
¡Mierda! Realmente lo extrañaba y había sido todo un imbécil. Pero sólo pensar que Goten estuvo íntimamente con Mirai antes que él, fue…

Espera, ¿dijo "antes qué él"? Es decir que aun cuando lo había rechazado, probablemente deseaba que Goten estuviera a su lado, íntimamente. Suspiró y se dispuso a irse, pero un sonido lo alertó. Giró para mirar hacia atrás y vio un artefacto color amarillo que descendía del cielo hasta estrellarse cómodamente contra el suelo. Trunks se asustó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero al notar que ese objeto era conocido simplemente se acercó.

Con su ki, se elevó unos centímetros para observar lo que había del otro lado de la capsula trasparente, y tuvo que pasar la mano para retirar un poco del polvo, aunque no alcanzó a ver bien dado que el ruido de la misma máquina hizo que se vaya hacia atrás. Esta comenzó a abrirse, mientras el impresionado rostro de Trunks quedaba anonado.

–Tú eres….. –susurró, no pudo continuar, ya que el muchacho se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentado.

–Tú debes ser Trunks Brief, el de esta época…..–preguntó el joven y salió de la máquina, Trunks bajó con él al suelo y se le quedó mirando–. No me mires como si fuera un extraterrestre.

–Lo…lo siento es que…..yo…..

–Ya debes estar acostumbrado que personas del futuro visiten tu casa –sonríe de costado y cruza los brazos–. Sé que Mirai Trunks se encuentra aquí ¿puedes llevarme con él?

–S-si….sí…..aguarda…..–Trunks da unos pasos hacia atrás mientras estira sus manos para evitar que el joven continúe avanzando y de un momento al otro sale corriendo, entrando a la corporación capsula.

Prácticamente la maratónica corrida de Trunks hacia el laboratorio de Bulma sólo había durado unos cuantos segundos. Y la mujer se había quedado sorprendida al notar el rostro de su hijo completamente pálido. Mirai, que se encontraba debajo de una máquina, salió de esta para ver lo que ocurría.

–¡Goten! –gritó, Mirai se alertó.

–¿Qué ocurrió con Goten? ¿Está bien? –preguntó sorprendido–. ¿No le hiciste nada? –el mayor estaba a punto de agarrar al menor de la chaqueta, pero este volvió a pronunciar palabras.

–¡Un Goten del futuro! –tanto Bulma como Trunks se sorprendieron.

Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto y el joven del futuro giró su cabeza para ver como ambos Trunks y Bulma se acercaban a él. La ropa que usaba era completamente igual al de Mirai, salvo por algún que otro detalle de color, pero probablemente se debía a lo gastado que estaba. Ese joven llamado Goten, debía tener veintiocho años, su tez era más pálida que la del Goten de esa línea temporal y su cabello un poco más largo y desordenado. Cuando "Mirai Goten" observó a Mirai Trunks, su rostro cambió completamente.

–Al fin te encontré –cruzó los brazos, se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió a Bulma y al homologo más joven–. ¡Eres un imbécil!

–¿Qué? Pero ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

–Todo lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa y espero estar a tiempo para reparar tus errores –cruza los brazos–. Mi nombre es Goten, pero pueden llamarme Xeno Goten para no ser otro mirai en este tiempo. Tengo veintiocho años y vengo del futuro.

–¿Xeno Goten? –Preguntó Trunks–. Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende que siga viniendo gente de otras épocas a mi casa?

–Tú dijiste que venías a reparar los errores ¿verdad? –Preguntó Bulma–. Por eso tienes ese logo en su camiseta –señala un logo color rojo con una cruz blanca.

–Exactamente. Aaaah, necesito algo de agua ¿puedo entrar? –Bulma pestañea varias veces y le permite el acceso a su casa.

Los cuatro se reúnen en la cocina, pero Xeno se niega a hablar estando presente Trunks.

–No puedes estar presente porque esto involucra a tu destino –cruza los brazos–. Si te cuento lo que ocurrirá de ahora en más, seguramente algunas cosas que deben pasar, no pasarán y puede ser una catástrofe peor.

–¿Y por qué a Mirai si se lo cuentas?

–Porque él no pertenece a esta época –respondió claramente, Bulma suspira y toma a Trunks del hombro para invitarle a que se vaya. Este se despide y se retira, aunque le da curiosidad saber qué tan diferente es el futuro de la época de ese Goten.

–¿De dónde vienes?

–Vengo de esta época en el futuro, es decir, yo soy el mismo Goten que vive actualmente aquí. No soy un Goten de otra línea temporal ni de otra dimensión –explicó claramente–. Es más, ya con el hecho de venir aquí me estoy arriesgando a cruzarme conmigo mismo y a crear una paradoja igual a la que creaste tú, Mirai.

–¿Paradoja?

–Venir una vez ya ha creado una distorsión en el tiempo, por ejemplo mi nacimiento, el cual en tu futuro no existe. También el nacimiento de Marron, el despertar de Majin Buu, entre otros cambios que dado a tu incidencia en este tiempo ha modificado….–cruzó los brazos–. El que estés aquí tampoco es bueno, Mirai, dado que tu regreso a una línea temporal que no es tuya ha ocasionado grandes cambios al universo, tales, que ya no hay futuro.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no hay futuro? –preguntó Mirai, Bulma se sorprende.

–Lo destruyó…..'Él' lo destruyó todo –se tira el cabello hacia atrás–. Creí que sería necesario que te cuente toda la historia, sobre todo, la muerte de absolutamente toda la raza humana a manos de un niño de diez años.

–¿Un niño de diez años? Debe ser realmente poderoso –susurró Bulma.

–Más de lo que ustedes creen, es terriblemente poderoso y dado a la distorsión en el tiempo, el niño que debería ser bueno y gentil, se trasformó en una amenaza terrible para la tierra y los seres que viven allí…..

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Mirai.

–…su nombre es….Gozut.

–¿Gozut? Suena como a Goku… ¿será Goku Black nuevamente? –Goten niega con la cabeza a las interrogantes de Bulma.

–No, él es peor, mucho peor…..él ha matado a todos, a Goku, a Vegeta, a Bills, a Wiss, a todos…..todo fue destruido por él, todo fue destruido…..–se coloca ambas manos en la cabeza.

–¿Y de dónde salió ese niño? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Mirai intento cuestionar más de lo debido y recibió respuestas no satisfactorias.

–El es nuestro hijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Gohan –murmuró Videl, observando que su esposo estaba pensativo, más de lo común–. ¿Aun sigues pensando en Goten?

–Lo siento por preocuparte Videl, pero sentí una presencia extraña en corporación capsula y cuando examiné mejor el ki, me di cuenta que es el de mi hermano.

–Bueno, él seguramente estará allí.

–No Videl, él está aquí, jugando con Pan, llegó hace cinco minutos. El vuelo como super saiyan es muy poderoso y en vez de tardar tres horas, tardas menos –apaga la laptop–. Algo raro está pasando en la tierra.

–¿Crees que sea un nuevo enemigo?

–Tal vez…..no lo sé…..siento una necesidad de hablar con el Kaioshin o con Bills y Wiss….

–¿Tú también lo sentiste, Gohan? –Goku aparece en la puerta–. El aire está enrarecido.

–¿Crees que alguien poderoso vendrá a la tierra, padre?

–No lo sé, pero algo oscuro se está gestando en alguna parte del mundo y no me gustaría saber siquiera que es…..–gira para ver la habitación de Goten–. ¡Goten! Pensé que estabas en la corporación capsula.

–¿Hm? Acabo de venir de allí, me fui hace unos veinte minutos –comentó Goten jugando con Pan.

–Yo también sentí tu ki en corporación capsula, Goten –Gohan se levanta y camina al cuarto de su hermano junto a su padre–. ¿Lo sientes?

–¿Hm? ¿Sentirlo? Pues yo nunca detecté mi propio ki, así que no sé cómo se siente –cierra los ojos para encontrarlo.

–Esto es muy extraño, también siento el Ki de Trunks y Mirai Trunks muy cerca del de Goten, es todo tan confuso –se tomó de la cabeza el mayor de los hermanos Son.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a ver? –pregunta Goten. Gohan afirma con la cabeza.

–Será lo mejor. Videl, quédate aquí con Pan y mamá…papá, Goten y yo iremos a investigar qué es lo que ocurre.

–¡Papá! Yo también quiero ir contigo, el abuelito y tío Goten ¡no me dejes aquí! –la pequeña Pan frunce el ceño.

–Lo siento Pan, pero puede ser peligroso, recuerda que solamente tienes 4 años.

–¡Ya no soy una niña, papá! –Se quejó, pero Videl la tomó en brazos–. ¡Mamá!

–Cariño, si papá dice que no hay nada peligroso, entonces iremos allí y te contarán todo ¿de acuerdo? –la niña iba a protestar, pero no le quedó de otra que afirmar.

–Bien, ¡vamos! –Goku es el primero en correr hacia afuera y alzar el vuelo. Seguido de Gohan y Goten.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Nuestro hijo? –Xeno Goten afirma ante la duda de Mirai–. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

–Los viajes en el tiempo pueden traer terribles consecuencias al igual que un hijo de dos personas de tiempos diferentes ¿entiendes? –Cruza los brazos–. Llegué justo antes de la concepción para golpearte y pedirte que regreses al futuro, de esa forma no habrá niño infectado ni destrucción del universo.

–A ver si lo entendí –susurra Bulma–. ¿Mi nieto ocasionará el fin de la raza humana? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

–Es muy difícil decirlo, pero de acuerdo. Mirai y yo nos convertimos en novios y fui muy hermoso al principio, pero luego las cosas cambiaron, el mundo comenzó a cambiar. Billsama me dijo una vez, que si jugábamos y tentábamos al destino, terribles cosas pasarían y no había duda de ello….

–Entonces ¿esto es mi culpa? ¿El que esté yo aquí puede cambiar el mundo de tal manera que se destruya el futuro?

–Ya no hay futuro, Mirai. Yo era muy joven cuando me embarace de ti, no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que supe tiempo después. Pensábamos que si tú volvías a tu futuro, todo pasaría, pero el bebé ya estaba en camino. Trunks me odia y no lo volví a ver, supongo que estaba vivo antes que Gozut destruyera la tierra…..–suspiró–. Mi papá, Vegeta, y el resto de los guerreros han muerto en combate contra Gozut.

–….es increíble pensarlo.

–Gracias al cielo, Bulma hizo un telecomunicador de dimensiones, y te dio uno cuando te fuiste aquella vez. Pudimos comunicarnos contigo y volviste a nuestra era a enfrentar a Gozut, pero no pudiste, él utilizó tu propia espada en tu contra –toma el mango de la espada–. Estas ropas me las diste tú, para que usara tu máquina del tiempo y volviera a esta época, a impedir que sigamos juntos, pues era mejor para ti ser infeliz, que hacer infelices al resto del mundo, sobre todo al propio Trunks.

–Entiendo…..pero….Goten y yo ya….ya hemos estado juntos –bajo la cabeza.

–Lo sé, pero aun no es gestado el bebé, el niño nacerá dentro de dos años, por lo tanto, si vuelves a tu futuro ahora y dejas las cosas como están, seguramente nada malo pasará. Mirai…..sé que es difícil para ti, pero debes sacrificarte por el bien de la humanidad.

–No puedo irme –murmuró–. No puedo dejar a Goten así, se le partirá el corazón.

–¡Es mejor eso a que se le parta otra cosa, Trunks! –cruzó los brazos.

–Sólo te pido unos días, déjame arreglar las cosas, porque si no, no podré irme tranquilo –Mirai le toma las manos a Xeno Goten, el cual lo mira con el ceño fruncido–. Por favor, permíteme aunque sea darte una buena despedida.

–….aaaah….–suspira–. ¡De acuerdo! Pero por favor Mirai, no vuelvas a caer en lo mismo, recuerda que el futuro depende de tu autocontrol…..Gozut ya fue creado en el futuro y dudo que haya muerto cuando explotó la tierra, sería un imbécil ocasionándose su propia muerte y es un chico bastante listo., Aunque aquí Gozut no nazca, el Gozut de mi época seguirá ocasionando estragos, probablemente venga aquí o a tu realidad….

Fuera de la corporación capsula, Goten, Goku y Gohan llegaron. Corrieron dentro del lugar y se encontraron con Trunks, quien estaba mirando por una puerta bastante sorprendido. Goku le coloca la mano en el hombro y este se espanta.

–Lo siento Trunks, no quería asustarte…..–comentó Goku con una sonrisa. Trunks mira a los tres hombres que entraron a su casa y se detiene frente a Goten, lo mira con enojo y se retira–. ¿Hm? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Le hiciste algo?

–No papá, sólo tuvimos una discusión tonta…..

–No parecía un enojo de discusión, sino un enojo de celos.

–¿Cómo es un enojo de celos, Gohan? –preguntó Goten. Gohan sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Te fuiste –susurró el niño de aspecto infantil y ropa calando entre el gris, el negro y el blanco. Su mirada celeste la posaba entre los restos del planeta. Giró su cabeza y observó un cuerpo a su derecha. Sonrió y corrió hacia él para tomarlo–. Papá…..

El joven llamado Gozut toma el cuerpo de Trunks y se lo lleva a un planeta cercano para poder revivirlo. Nunca quiso matarlo, pero la explosión de la tierra pudo haber traído esos resultados.

Lo que Xeno Goten no sabía, era que Gozut no era hijo de Mirai, sino de Trunks.

Continuará.


	5. Capitulo 5

**2 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO**

El llanto rompió en la montaña Paoz y un gritillo débil se escuchó rebotando por las paredes. Eso significaba que había despertado. Goten vivía con sus padres en la montaña Paoz, dado que Mirai Trunks se había ido a su futuro y el Trunks real no le dirigía la palabra desde que se enteró que Goten estaba embarazado de Mirai. El muchacho de ojos azabache corrió en busca de su hijo, que se encontraba en la cuna.

– ¡Debe tener hambre! –Susurra Goten y se acerca al pequeño.

– Gracias a dios que tienes una madre como yo, Goten – la mujer, Chichi, traía consigo una mamadera completamente llena y con leche calentita– . Lo hice mientras te estabas duchando.

– Gracias mamá, te lo agradezco – con una reverencia saluda a su madre y toma al pequeño en sus brazos.

– Goten, ¿por qué llevas la ropa de entrenamiento? Acabas de ducharte – la mujer frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, Goten no pudo evitar sonreír ante este gesto tan característico de su madre.

– Oh, es que me siento más cómodo así.

– Pero esa ropa es como la que usas usualmente para entrenar con tu papá durante el invierno! Es muy parecida a la que traías de niño – bufó molesta– . Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre, realmente siempre está con esa ropa de entrenamiento, ni siquiera se viste formalmente.

– Bueno, el señor Vegeta dice que la ropa de gala en el planeta Vegeta, era la ropa de lucha característica de la nobleza.

– Se parece tanto a ti y a Gohan cuando eran unos bebés – sonrió al ver al niño beber su leche– . Dime Goten, ¿qué has pensado con respecto al apellido?

– ¿Al apellido? – preguntó sorprendido.

– ¡Claro! Goku dice que no tiene problema que le pongas el suyo, "Son", quedaría muy bien "Son Gozut", además mira ese cabello oscuro, es todo nuestro – la mujer estaba muy entusiasmada con su primer nieto varón, aunque el más entusiasmado era Goku, dado que deseaba entrenarlo.

– No sería ético, su padre es un Brief, debería llevar ese apellido. Además Bulma me dijo que no había problema, que ella se encargaría de todo.

– Es verdad, la familia de Trunks ya ha hecho suficiente por nosotros – comentó la mujer y suspira amargamente– . La cuna, los juguetes, el abecedario que colgaste en su cuarto...todo lo eléctrico. Hasta Bulma hizo un carrito –señala un carrito que había al costado de la cuna– . ¡Eléctrico!

– ¿Hm? No mamá, Bulma no hizo ningún carrito...– susurró Goten acercándose a dicho objeto.

– ¿Pero qué dices? Si tiene el logo de la corporación capsula y todo.

– Pero mamá, ella no hace juguetes – sonrió y alejó la botella del niño, la cual ya la había tomado toda– . Eres un pequeño saiyajin muy hambriento, pero no debería darte tanta leche, apenas eres un bebé.

– A ver – Chichi toma el juguete y efectivamente ve el logo de corporación capsula– . Sí, sin duda alguien de allí hizo ese juguete.

– ¿Cuándo llegó? No lo había visto hasta hoy.

– ¿Qué no lo habías visto? Tu hijo se pegó a ese juguete desde que lo trajiste del hospital de la corporación capsula...– Goten carga mejor al niño mientras le da unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda y se acerca a mirar dicho juguete.

–Bueno, Gozut no se trajo nada de la corporación capsula.

– ¡No, no! Esto ya estaba aquí antes.

– Hmmm...sabes, ahora que lo veo bien, eso parece un modelo exclusivo que salió hace tiempo, Trunks tenía uno, jugábamos siempre con él. Pero un día se rompió y Trunks lo tiró al armario, él podía hacer eso porque era rico.

– ¿Y si estaba roto qué hace aquí? – preguntó Chichi. Goten mira a su madre y luego sonrie. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Trunks lo había reparado para el niño. Pero sería algo que jamás sabría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Unos años después.**

La nube voladora despega entre los matorrales y corre por el cielo naciente. Encima de ella, un niño de 3 años jugaba con sus muñecos mientras viajaba a una velocidad inhumana. A decir verdad, el pequeño sabía volar a la perfección, pero no le interesaba hacerlo ahora, solo quería divertirse con sus juguetes antes de entrar al jardín de infantes. En ese momento siente una energía y levanta el rostro sonriente.

– ¡ABUELITO GOKU! – grita el pequeño de 3 años, Gozut, quien había tomado el apellido Brief de Bulma. El abuelo se detuvo y vio a su nieto en la nube voladora.

– ¡Gozut! ¿Cómo estás, pequeño? – se acercó al niño y lo alzó– . Vaya, qué grande estas, debería verte más amenudo. ¿Estás viviendo en corporación capsula?

– Sí abuelito, papi trabaja ahí y me manda al jardín que está cerca – comentó el pequeño, Goku lo coloca encima de la nube– . Quería ver a la abuelita Chichi y a ti, abuelito.

– ¡Ah! Que buena sorpresa ¿tu papi vino contigo? – observó por ambos lados. Gozut se sonroja y niega– . ¿Le avisaste al menos? – nuevamente el niño niega– . ¡Gozut! Seguro Goten anda con el kami sama en la boca. ¡Hay que llamarlo!

– Papi nunca se fija en mi – susurró el niño bastante colerico– . Siempre está con la empresa, la corporación capsula...

– ¿EH? Bueno Gozut, ese es su trabajo...él tiene que trabajar para que Gozut pueda tener una vida cómoda.

– ¡La abuelita Bulma es rica! Él no necesita trabajar – se quejó el pequeño. Goku sonrie nostálgico.

– Pero la abuelita Bulma es rica porque ella gano dinero. Goten no es dueño de ese dinero, sino del que gana él...

– Pe...pero...

– Tranquilo hijo – abraza a Gozut con ternura– . Ven, llamaremos a Goten y luego ¡A ENTRENAR! Te pondré la ropa que usaba Goten para entrenar y lo haremos.

– ¡SIIII!

Mientras tanto, en corporación capsula. Goten estaba corriendo por todos lados buscando a su hijo, ya era hora de ir al jardín y el niño no estaba por ningun lado. Se colocó una mano en la boca pensando lo peor, cuando su teléfono celular sonó.

– ¿Papá? Ahora estoy ocupado, estoy buscando a...

– ¡Hola papi! – la voz de Gozut salió por el auricular.

– ¡GOZUT! ¿Qué haces allí? ¿No ves que casi me da un infarto? – gritó angustiado.

– Tranquilo Goten, aquí Goku...yo cuidaré a Gozut hoy, se vino con la nube voladora a la montaña paoz.

– ¿QUEEEEEEEE? Pero él tiene que ir al jardín de infantes a aprender.

– Goten, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con tu madre – sonrió– . No importa si Gozut esta un día sin ir, tranquilo, yo lo cuidaré...¿no confias en mi?

– Hmmm...pues dejaste que Gohan se choque con un árbol...también me dejaste conducir un tractor a los 8 años y caer por el acantilado...y luego.

– ¡Ya está! Ya entendí, pero cuidaré bien de él. Entrenaremos un poco e iremos a ver a Gohan, Videl y Pan ¿verdad?

– ¡SIIIIII! – el niño afirma levantando el brazo.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero esto no te hará esquivar el castigo que tendrás por no avisarme Gozut, aaaah...casi muero del susto. ¡Cuídense!

– Adiós...– Goku Cuelga y mira a su niego sonriendo– . Bien, ahora vamos a entrenar.

– Siiiiii.

– ¿Sabes lo que es entrenar, verdad?

– Claro que se, abuelito. Papi y papá me enseñaron...

– ¿Papi y Papá? ¿No son la misma persona? – el nene niega– . Bueno no entiendo, pero está bien, casi nunca entiendo nada.

– Jejejeje si abuelito...

En la mente de Gozut, fresca, estaba la imagen de aquel hombre al que sentía como padre, era un cosmos increible, que siempre cuando estaba triste aparecía, y que había dejado su aroma y ki en el juguete que tanto le gustaba. A veces se aparecía por corporación capsula y le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Su papá.

 **Continuará.**

No sé si hacer otro capitulo así como dentro de la trama pero solamente de Gozut para que sepan un poco más como es su relación con sus abuelitos, sus bisabuelitos, con su tio Gohan y su tia Bra, además de su prima Pan. No sé, diganme ustedes.


	6. Capitulo 6

– ¿Entonces? – Mirai se había quedado escuchando la historia que le contaba Xeno Goten, mientras miraba incrédulo– . Por lo que me cuentas, el pequeño Gozut era un niño muy bueno y amable.

– Jejejeje es porque lo era. Mis padres lo amaban y también los padres tuyos. Eramos bastante unidos – suspiró– . Pero, en algún momento en la vida de Gozut esto no fue así, lo descuidé demasiado, sentí que algo pasó pero no hice nada para impedirlo.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó confundido Mirai. Xeno Goten negó con la cabeza.

– No lo sé, de repente un día cambió su actitud. Creo que no llegaba ni a los 7 años cuando eso pasó. Gozut tenía un horario bastante estricto. A las 9 iba a la primaria y volvía a las 15, luego entrenaba una hora con mi papá, a las 16 ya estaba de vuelta en casa, hacía sus tareas hasta 16:30 y se iba a clase de piano, le encantaba...y era muy bueno. Luego iba al taller con Bulma y regresaba a las 20 horas.

– Parece que prácticamente no veías a tu hijo.

– Tenía mucho trabajo, demasiado, no quería que Bulma me regalara dinero ni nada, porque quería criar de mi hijo yo solo. Era muy joven, creo que acababa de cumplir 25 años... – suspira angustiado– . Creo que tuve muchas fallar como madre y padre a la vez.

– Todo las tienen.

– Pero no todos los hijos resultan como el mio, Trunks – se tira el cabello hacia atrás...

::::::::::::::

– ¡PAPI, PAPI! – el pequeño niño llegó del colegio y entró inmediatamente a corporación capsula. Estaba muy emocionado con su primer dibujo y lo traía en la mano.

Goten se encontraba detrás de una computadora bebiendo café mientras se le notaba unas pronunciadas ojeras después de varias horas de realizar el trabajo que tenía asignado. A decir verdad, Goten no era muy bueno en nada de lo que sea tecnológico, Bulma lo había acogido porque siendo adolescente y teniendo un bebé le sería muy difícil mantenerlo, además que el "presunto" padre de su niño no era de la linea temporal de Goten y este tenía miedo a que se cumpliera lo que Bills le había dicho:"Si tienes a ese niño, terribles cosas podrían pasar".

– ¡PAPI! – gritó Gozut estando a su lado y obviamente sin recibir la atención que merecía como cualquier niño que llegaba de la escuela– . ¡Mira, mira que bonito!

– Sí, sí, Gozut, es hermoso – susurró para si mismo mientras su vista estaba pegada en la computadora.

– Pero papi, ¿cómo sabes que es hermoso si ni siquiera has volteado a verlo? – cuestionó y observó su dibujo, estaba hecho a base de lápices de colores y acuarelas.

– Porque lo has hecho tú y todo lo que haces es hermoso – comentó, sin siquiera voltear, continuaba leyendo lo que estaba escribiendo.

– Pero papi...

– Ahora estoy ocupado amor, ve a mostrárselo a la abuelita Bulma o a Vegeta... –el niño bufa molesto y lanza una pequeña patada al suelo.

– Pero la abuelita Bulma no está y el abuelito Vegeta siempre me saca a patadas de la cámara de gravedad cuando voy con él, además que Bura está siempre jugando con Pan con eso del maquillaje y me usaron de muñeca la última vez – comentó el pequeño haciendo puchero– . Además tú no me dejas ir a ver al abuelito Goku y la abuelita Chichi porque te asustas al no verme aquí, pero ¿ahora me estás viendo?

– Ehm si, Cariño estoy ocupado ahora ¿podemos hablar más tarde? – Gozut frunció el ceño.

– Si papá estuviera aquí seguro miraría mi dibujito ¡QUIERO A PAPÁ! – empujó la silla donde Goten estaba, ocasionandole un susto.

– ¡GOZUT! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– ¡QUIERO A PAPÁ, QUIERO A PAPÁ, QUIERO A PAPÁ! – grita berrinchudo, lentamente su ki comienza a aumentar y Goten lo nota rápidamente.

– ¡Controla ese ki, jovencito! O tendré que mandarte a la cama sin cenar.

– ¡QUIERO A MI PAPÁ! – gritó dando un fuerte golpe al escritorio. No lo había roto, lo había destruido delante de Goten quien quedó impactado por el temendo poder de su hijo, se alejó solo un poco mostrando la cara de espanto frente a él.

– Te...tenía razón Bills...– susurró bajito– . Eres un monstruo...

Tal vez Goten se había extralimitado, en ese momento, el niño le miró con furia y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Esas palabras habían dolido al pequeño, quien se encerró en su cuarto y solamente quedó allí tragándose tosa esa energía negativa que traía en su cuerpo. Se preguntaba que tan diferente sería su vida su su padre estaría con él en lugar de Goten. Se abrazó a la almohada. Amaba a su papi, pero necesitaba a su papá consigo, para que lo quiera o le preste atención, pero no lo tenía. Goten se la pasaba todo el tiempo delante del computador.

Un aura oscura estaba rodeando al pequeño de tal manera que no podía más que tragarlo entero. Existe en la leyenda saiyajin este tipo de energías, la cual un hijo de saiyajin podría ser tragado por su propia energía maligna o sus terrores, sus deseos oscuros. Gozut estaba lleno de ellos, necesitaba expulsarlos de alguna forma pues lo estaba llenando de veneno. Lentamente esos hermosos ojos celestes se trasformaron en rojo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Actualidad.**

Mientras Xeno Goten continuaba contando su historia a Mirai, Trunks había decidido irse para el lado contrario luego de un rato escuchando. ¿Eso significaba que Mirai y Goten iban a tener un hijo? Era algo que no podía tolerar, no solamente porque Goten le gustaba, sino porque era perder contra sigo mismo.  
Salió de la casa y se quedó allí mirando la máquina del tiempo de donde vino Xeno, la observó, era extremadamente igual a la de Mirai pero con una sola excepción, esta no tenía el "Hope" que había puesto el muchacho, eso significa que esa máquina del tiempo era nueva, hecha por la corporación capsula, lo que suponía que su madre la estaba realizando. ¿Sería lo que construían con Mirai cuando fue a pedirle dinero para un regalo de disculpas de Goten?

– Trunks...– la voz de Goten lo alertó, Trunks se dio la vuelta y caminó por su lado– . Te estoy hablando.

– Sí, lo sé – se metió nuevamente dentro para ir a su cuarto, Goten lo siguió.

– ¿Estás molesto?

– No...bueno tal vez – masculló, sentándose en la silla del computador– . Estoy molesto por lo del otro día, la discusión y eso...

– Diablos, no sé porque no puedo estar enojado contigo...solamente me sale hablarte – murmuró sonriendo y se acercó– . Trunks...

– Hmmm... – prendió la computadora para empezar a distraerse. Goten tomó unos mechones de pelo de Trunks y comienza a jugar con ellos, como cuando eran niños y buscaba llamar su atención.

– Trunks, ¿estas celoso que estoy en una relación con Mirai, no?

– ¿EH? ¿Quién te dijo esa idiotez? – preguntó sin inmutarse, aunque dentro estaba ardiendo de ira.

– No hace falta que me lo digan porque lo veo, Trunks...

– Pues es idea tuya – bufó algo cansado– . ¿Qué haces?

– Nada, nada, solo me parece bonito tu cabello – se agacha abrazándolo por los hombros– . Trunks, no me gusta que estemos peleados.

– A mi tampoco – murmuró– . Pero siento que estamos a punto de pelearnos en cada instante, antes las cosas eran fáciles ¿sabes? Tú y yo, dos amigos siempre juntos, nada nos podía separar y luego tú te me declaras y yo no sé que hacer, no quiero perder tu amistad.

– ¿Y quién dice que la perderíamos? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Yo...– se da la vuelta– . Goten, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Qué pasaría si lo nuestro no funcionara? Aparte que mi familia no es muy homofriendly, bueno, mi papá...

– Pero tu papá...– se detuvo, Trunks no sabía lo que había ocurrido– . Escucha, no creo que a tu papá le moleste, los saiyan eran bisexuales en el plantea Vegeta.

– Aun así es difícil porque soy su hijo...

– No serás tú el homofóbico, Trunks – Goten cruza los brazos e hizo pensar al muchacho– . Trunks, tal vez tú tienes miedo a lo que puedas pensar de ti mismo, pero créeme, no debes temer. Yo me declaré gay, y aunque obviamente no actuó como todos piensan que actúa un Gay, no he dejado de tener amigos y conocidos que me adoran por quien soy, sin importar con quien me acuesto.

– No lo sé Goten, es muy difícil para mi...

– De acuerdo, te dejaré pensarlo tranquilo, pero cuando tengas una idea de lo que quieres, por favor, llámame y házmelo saber, estaría muy feliz...– Goten se retira del cuarto, dejando a trunks pensativo.

 **Continuará**.

Lamento que sea corto pero lo quería subir hoy. Besitos.


End file.
